Saviour
by skypixie
Summary: Amy is attacked can Chris be her saviour. LitaY2J


**Angel eyes ….**

He swept the stray strand of hair from her face " I wish I could tell everyone and that they knew you were mine , it drives me insane to see them leering at you thinking they can have you" , she placed her hand on his cheek " but they cant have me , im not theirs for the taking im not interested in anyone but you Chris" , "I know that Ames but they don't , they keep trying to make you want them , especially Adam im just so worried that something will happen when I cant watch you", nothings going to happen to me I trust you and I trust john , and im tough baby you know that , if I cant handle a situation johns got my back he'll always make sure I'll come back to you safe" , he smiled at the determination and love in her eyes he really was the luckiest guy in the world , he had know idea why someone so amazing had fallen for a jerk like him , she'd seen something in him that he had not even seen in himself and she'd brought it out of him and he would always love her for that till the day that he died , she was his angel. He pulled her to him and held her against his chest he just wished he could let everyone know how he felt about this amazing woman and show them how much he'd changed but that would put both of them in danger for now he would keep her safe and not say a word in public he would just look into those angel eyes and be comforted by the love in them.

John finished his cigarette while standing outside the door , he didn't mind being watch dog for the two of them especially not Amy she was his best friend had been since he came to wwe and not for Chris either now he realised, at first he had thought Amy was mad when she told him she was in love with this man but when he went to see Chris he realised how much he had changed he was how people said he used to be , calm , caring but still fierce and john could see how much he loved Amy but john knew how dangerous it would be for them should anyone find out at the moment about them so he had agreed to help them keep it a secret and also his feud with Chris made it so that Chris could be close to angel and watch over her aswel , she really had changed that man thought john but he knew his best friend , she had always been mysterious to other people who did not know her well with her calm , ways she could help you before you'd even realised it but she had also that fire inside that made her the wrestler she was which would give way to a wild child , she was in his eyes free , she had been through more than her share of pain but she had come through it even more amazing to him and he would always keep his friend safe as long as he was able, john stubbed out his cigarette and knocked on the door he hated to interrupt them the look of pain that flashed through her eyes every time she had to leave Chris was enough to break his heart.

"Hey you im just coming , im sorry Chris I have to go , I hate this I hate it I just want to be with you" a tear trailed down her cheek , he took her face in his hands and wiped at the tear "I know angel I know but it will be ok I will make it all ok I promise we can be together soon , I love you" , she smiled a teary smile "I love you too baby" , he crushed his lips against hers her mouth craving his as much , she pulled from him gave him one last look and left, "Its getting harder to let her go each time , I don't think I can do this much longer john" , "I know man , I know" john grabbed the man roughly by his head and pulled him to him for a momentary hug , john knew he needed it, the quick comfort of one who understands him , then the two slapped backs , then hands and john to left Chris alone , he fell onto the couch face in his hands one wishing he could change everything so that none of them had to feel this pain and so they could just live again. Adam watched from behind the cart as Amy and John left his and Chris's dressing room what the hell were they doing in there he thought is it not enough that she left me to manage that idiot, I bet that son of a bitch is trying to double cross me well I'll show him falling for her although he would admit she was hot he'd tried it on with her a few times thought out their story line but she wouldn't submit and then John took her anyway ,Chris thinks I don't know what's going on but I thought once he slept with her he would kick her to the curb like all the rest but he's fallen in love with her I mean it's not like I wouldn't want to do her myself god knows I tried but Chris beat me to it I wouldn't keep her though thought Adam smiling to himself and then went off in search of snitsky they had some planning of their own to do Chris was weak falling in love with a woman he was an idiot and the best way to hurt that kind of idiot was to hurt the woman he loved Adam stalked off down the hallway a sinister smile on his face.

Amy leant her head on johns shoulder as they sat in the lunch hall "hey cheer up baby girl" smiled John "I'm sorry john I know I suck to be around at the moment with all my moping around" said Amy reaching round to hug him "hey I love being with you ya know that I just hate seeing you so down when there's nothing I can do to cheer you up , oh wait a sec I have something that might change that mood of yours I'll be back" Amy smiled and giggled as she watched john run off he came back ten minutes later with a white chocolate mocha from starbucks and an oatmeal and raisin cookie "there ya go your favourite" he said satisfied he had accomplished his goal "your amazing you know that now gimme" laughed Amy grabbing the cookie and reaching for her favourite coffee , she smiled at his goofy lopsided grin as he watched her eat when she had finished she looked up at him still watching her "hey you ok sugar" asked Amy , John smiled at her "I'm fine just thinking about the craziness that is our lives as always" he let out a small sigh "hey don't you give up on me now we'll get through this you see as long as we stick together we'll be ok" smiled Amy she moved off of her chair and into his lap for a hug he held her tight as she hugged him.

Amy stood from his lap "I have to go to the little girls room I'll be back in 5" she smiled and started towards the corridor "hey you be careful red ok" shouted John after her she waved a hand at him so he knew she had heard him. Amy flipped her red hair over her shoulder and played with a strand of it as she walked through the corridors suddenly all she could feel was pain in her head she hit the floor hurting her wrist in the process her head felt like it had exploded she could feel something else hands on her ankles she was sliding along the floor now she tried to shout but it came out as a small whimper. Adam lifted the crowbar above his head he licked his lips as he watched her round the corner she really was kind of hot he thought a sickening smile spread across his face as he planted the dull end of the crow bar to the back of Angels head she went down hard on the floor he through the crowbar to the side and grabbed her ankles dragging her into the locker room Christian stood up as Adam dragged in a barely conscious Amy "can I have her now" asked Christian , Adam stared down at Amy as she started to come to "you can have her but not until I've had my fun then she's all yours" smirked Adam .Amy tried to open her eyes she could just make out to figures then she froze fear shot through her body Adam and Christian stood over her she couldn't make out what they were saying she tried to move but her head protested she could feel warmth sliding down the back of her head he must have hit her with something "what do you want" croaked out Amy close to tears from fear "don't you get it we want you" laughed Adam "NO" shouted Amy she struggled as he grabbed hold of her she scratched him in the face drawing blood "ow stupid little bitch you'll pay for that" shouted Adam he punched her in the face Amy "Christian hold her" barked Adam ,Christian moved round to behind Amy and pinned her arms down "now where were we" snarled Adam he began ripping at her clothes Amy screamed as she realised there was nothing she could do sobbing hysterically as she was pinned to the floor Adam thrust into her she wasn't ready for him didn't want him and screamed out from the pain.

Adam stood and zipped up his pants "lets go oh and Amy tell Chris I said goodbye" laughed Adam he kicked her to the side and left her lying on the floor bruised , bloodied and broken Amy curled into a ball and sobbed how could he do that she thought of all the things why this why me I need to get to john she tried to move the pain shot through her and she cried out she gritted her teeth and forced her self to stand she fell against the wall and used it to lean on as she edged herself into the corridor sliding down the wall making her way back to the food hall "just get to john just get to john" she repeated as she moved slowly down the corridor tears tracking their way down her bruised cheeks her clothes ripped and bloodied she could see him now sat over the other side on still at the table he looked anxious tapping his foot , "JOHN" screamed Amy as she collapsed to the floor the sobs wracking her body.

John tapped his foot where the hell was she she'd been gone awhile now I'll give you one more minute baby girl and then I'm coming after your ass he said to himself he sighed relief as he saw her coming but then she looked strange she screamed his name and then collapsed to the floor John stood and bolted over to her "Amy " shouted John as he ran to her he looked down at her ripped clothes and beaten body "no stay with me sssh your ok now just stay with me ok" repeated John as she sobbed and looked close to passing out he hauled her into his arms wincing as he heard her cry out in pain he pulled her against him and kissed her hair "I'm sorry Amy but I have to get you to a medic you need help" he whispered and then began sprinting with her in his arms to the medics room.


End file.
